dragonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Son Goku
Personality As a child, Goku expressed great innocence and naivete that was often misconstrued for ignorance or stupidity. Leading a sheltered and somewhat feral life alone in the mountains, he became fascinated by simple things including his discovery of females and distinguishing them from males. His honesty was often met with disapproval by others, but ultimately he was always regarded as one with a pure heart. However, his overly forgiving nature occasionally clouded his better judgment. For example, during his fight with Freeza he was insistent that he had a chance to change his ways, even when their battlefield was seconds from exploding. Goku rarely kills his opponents. He is contrasted to his close friend and rival Vegeta in this sense, who is reckless and savage. Goku has always had a passion for martial arts and combat, which stems from his Saiyan heritage. He is obsessed with learning new techniques and besting himself. He is often portrayed as sexually oblivious, never expressing any attraction to women or indeed men. Goku is a playful and positive thinking character, who inspires hope in his friends and family. However, should the need arise to get serious then he will... Disproving any worries people may have had about his parenting skills. Goku doesn't have much patience for sentamentility, contrary to popular belief. For example, when Gohan apoligizes for their 'special day' being ruined, Goku merely raises his eyebrow as if to express distate. Biography Dragonball Prologue Goku was born on the Saiyan homeworld Vegeta a low class Saiyan and the second son of Burdock. He was sent to depopulate the weak world of Earth shortly after his birth. After arriving on Earth as a baby, he was adopted by an old martial arts master called Son Gohan who named him Son Goku. As a Saiyan, he was a savage and difficult child. One day, he fell down a gorge and damaged his head. His Saiyan durability allowed him to endure the fall, but it gave him permanent brain damage that made him sweet and nice. He still retained his classic Saiyan traits however, including the ability to transform into a Great Ape after seeing the full moon. During one of his rampages he killed Son Gohan and was forced to live alone in the mountains, with only his dragonball left as a memento. The Quest for the Dragon Balls He lived alone for a long time until he encountered Bulma on her quest to obtain the dragonballs, who was the first female human he'd ever met. Along their travels together, Son Goku battled against various strange individuals and made some friends he would never lose. Goku participated in the 21st Ten'kaichi Budokai and came second to his disguised mentor Kame Sen'nin, after a long fight. The Red Ribbon Army Goku then went on a quest to find his grandfather's heir-loom dragonball. On the way he single handedly stopped the evil Red Ribbon Army, who were trying to gather them for world domination. During the struggle, Goku gathered the rest of the balls so they could ressurect a man who was unjustly murdered by the army. In order to obtain the seventh ball, he had to overcome the trial of Uranai Baba who brought back warriors from the dead. The final warrior turned out to be Son Gohan, to which a teary reunion took place. Goku participated in the 22nd Ten'kaichi Budokai, wherein he came a close second to Tenshinhan from the rival Crane School. The Demon King Shortly after this, the great demon king Piccolo was awakened and began to wreak havoc on Earth. Goku managed to kill him, but not before he reincarnated himself into an egg. In preparation to battle Piccolo's new form, he trained with Kami Sama, the god of Earth and the good-half of Piccolo. In the 23rd Ten'kaichi Budokai, Goku and Piccolo went head to head and Goku finally won the tournament. Dragonball Z Prologue Goku married Chi Chi and had a son named Son Gohan. The World Trade Orginization His older brother Raditz came to Earth to recruit Goku for a mission. He informed Goku of his true heritage and that their homeworld was destroyed. Raditz demanded Goku get back to 'work' and kill the human race and kidnapped Gohan to motivate him. Goku teamed with rival Piccolo to take down Raditz. Eventually, Goku had to sacrifice his own life and he died alongside his brother. Kami Sama repaired Goku's body due to his heroic and legendary status, then sent him to train with Kaio Sama. He would be ressurected by the dragonballs, and then help defend the Earth from two other Saiyans, Vegeta and Nappa. Goku defeated Nappa with ease and then had a long fight against Vegeta. He won eventually with the help of his son and close friends, but allowed Vegeta to escape. Goku was forced to rest and heal his wounds while others went into space to find the Namekian dragonballs, to restore everyone the Saiyan's killed to life. After recuperating, he followed them into space on a special ship built by Dr. Briefs and trained using an artificial gravity simulator, in preparation for the powerful aliens collecting on Namek. When Goku arrived, he defeated the Ginyu Special Force but the fight put him into remission again. After restoring his wounds, he arrived to confront Freeza. During the fight, Goku was able to achieve the state known as the Super Saiyan, which boosted his power immensely and changed his appearance. Goku defeated Freeza but spared his life, then escaped the exploding planet Namek in one of the Ginyu space pods. The pod auto-piloted to Yardrat, where Goku stayed for a few months. While there, he learnt the teleportation technique which allowed him to warp to any familiar chi he could sense instantaneously. He returned to Earth in the Ginyu pod chasing Freeza The Androids The Awakened Djinn Dragonball Online Prologue Battle Record & Power Levels Abilities & Techniques Innate Abilities Acquired Abilities Martial Arts Schools List of Known Techniques Trivia *Son Goku was originally based on Sun Wukong from the Chinese legend 'Journey to the West'. *'Kakarrot' is a pun on 'carrot', as all Saiyans are named after vegetables. Kakarrot, Raditz and Burdock are all named after root vegetables, as they are in the same family. * Category:Characters